


Ideas

by Ultra_chrome



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_chrome/pseuds/Ultra_chrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser’s first thought on the matter was that either Ray had a hole in his bag of marbles or that there was obviously something he hadn’t known about the situation that appeared to have led them to… this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideas

Fraser’s first thought on the matter was that either Ray had a hole in his bag of marbles or that there was obviously something he hadn’t known about the situation that appeared to have led them to… this.  
  
It had all seemed fairly straight forward. Fraser had been gagged and tied to a barrel which he had correctly assumed contained gasoline. He’d made an assumption on this, rather than deducing it, because his tunic had been doused with the same liquid, negating his ability to smell anything else and leaving him somewhat light-headed.   
  
Being tied to a barrel was an obstacle he could usually overcome in a matter of moments. This time, however, he wasn’t dealing with the usual criminal mentality. The men who had secured him today had taken care to stack more barrels alongside and above the one he had been lashed to, arranging them in such a manner as to ensure that any attempt to free himself would result in bringing the whole structure down on his head.   
  
He had to admire their attention to detail, even as he cursed it.   
  
The most pressing issue, however, had been the small fire they had built a little to the left. It was stacked very precisely and would burn closer and closer to the slowly spreading pool of gasoline that was escaping from one of the drums.  
  
Given the rate of flow and the angle of the floor, combined with the speed of the fire, Fraser had calculated that he had approximately three and a half minutes to come to terms with the fact that he’d been outsmarted and prepare to meet his maker in very small, char-grilled pieces.   
  
Thankfully, his captors hadn’t counted on Ray.  
  
The sound of breaking glass behind him gave Fraser a moment of concern. He watched the flames closely, thinking that a broken window would feed the fire enough oxygen to cause a flare up. Fortunately, Ray had entered through a carefully opened door and assessed the situation instantly. The noise Fraser had feared was a window, had in actuality been Ray retrieving a fire extinguisher from it’s cabinet on the wall.   
  
White foam smothered the fire and covered the puddle of gasoline in no time. Ray stood a moment, looking quite dashing in his Bulls t-shirt and blue jeans, before smiling in a manner that for some inexplicable reason, Fraser found disturbing.  
  
“Finally managed to piss off a smart one, huh?”  
  
Fraser would have objected, if he hadn’t had a rag in his mouth.  
  
“See, Frase, this is why you shouldn’t go off detecting on your own. It’s a bad idea. This is why you need me. To save you from your bad ideas.”  
  
In a matter of moments, Fraser was standing and stripping his tunic off, fussing over the leather of his Sam Browne and hoping that he could oil it well enough to prevent permanent damage. With the kidnappers long gone, there was little to achieve by remaining at the scene of the crime.  
  
So Ray suggested they stop by his apartment, allowing Fraser to clean up before even attempting to go within half a mile of the consulate. Inspector Thatcher would surely “Have a cow,” to use Ray’s words, if she knew what Fraser had allowed to happen to the uniform.  
  
This was how he came to be standing in Ray’s bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel and with Ray’s lips pressed to his own. An extremely pleasant, if disconcerting, place to be.  
  
His second thought was that perhaps it would be polite to reciprocate. It wouldn’t do to have Ray think his advances were unwelcome, even if they were unexpected.  
  
Fraser opened his mouth, tilted his head to the left just a little and when he felt Ray’s tongue press forward, he reached around and pulled the rest of Ray closer, too.  
  
While his brain was becoming increasingly less reliable (possibly from lack of blood flow, since most of that was now heading in the opposite direction), Fraser managed to form his third thought on the matter. He thought it might be prudent to put aside his questions for now and explore the possibilities that had arisen from Ray’s actions.   
  
The sounds Ray was making, along with the insistent way Ray’s hands were roaming over his back and buttocks gave Fraser confidence that possibilities had indeed arisen. Parts other than Ray’s hands gave him all the proof he needed.  
  
When Ray pulled away and discarded Fraser’s towel, Fraser’s fourth and final thought was that Ray had entirely too many clothes on. A situation that he planned to remedy in short order. But when Ray dropped to his knees and opened his mouth one more time, Fraser found that he had no mind for thought or planning and finally succumbed to instinct.   
  
Which turned out to be the best idea he’d had all day, even if he hadn’t actually had it.

 


End file.
